


Mancanza

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Addiction [3]
Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: “Sarei passato da te dopo, lo sai?”“Non farmi sembrare più stupido di quando già non mi sento, per favore.”[Luca Vettori x Simone Gianelli]





	Mancanza

**Author's Note:**

> Non credo che riuscirò mai più a smettere di shippare questi due o scrivere cose dolci che li riguardano, quindi niente.  
> Un'altra piccola os, senza pretese. Spero che vi piaccia.

Mancanza.   
Luca si era sempre considerato una di quelle persone che non sente la mancanza di qualcosa in modo eccessivo, aveva questa convinzione e fino a quel momento il solo credere di non poter sentire la mancanza di qualcosa in modo particolare lo aveva convinto di essere forte, superiore a qualcosa che si era ritrovato a non saper gestire fino in fondo quando si ci era trovato davanti.

Luca sentiva la mancanza di Modena, era arrivata all’improvviso in una mattina di novembre inoltrato, era in giro per Trento con Pippo e Simo.  
Stavano cercando qualcosa da fare in un pomeriggio che ancora permetteva di stare fuori, con una temperatura che dava l’idea di una lunga giornata primaverile. Era iniziata come un sensazione strana infondo allo stomaco e poi si era concretizzata quando aveva vagliato la possibilità.   
Modena era stata casa sua per tanto tempo, le persona che aveva attorno lì erano casa.   
Le passeggiate in centro, le canzoni urlate a squarcia gola nello spogliatoio dopo gli allentamenti e quei ragazzi con cui aveva vinto tutto, con cui aveva costruito qualcosa che andava ben oltre il semplice essere compagni di squadra, la pallavolo rende una famiglia e anche in quelle più sgangherate riesci a trovare il tuo posto.   
Anche a Trento Luca aveva trovato una famiglia, ma un giorno si era trovato a sentire la mancanza di quella che per lui rimaneva ancora casa. Trento era il posto in cui adesso viveva, in cui aveva trovato amici che sapevano apprezzarlo e farlo sentire bene standogli vicino e di quello non avrebbe mai smesso di ringraziarli.

Luca sentiva la mancanza di Matteo, quella era più facile da ammettere a se stesso, era l’unica cosa che si era sempre permesso di provare, la mancanza delle persone a cui si vuole bene, qualcosa che può quasi scomparire con una telefonata o semplicemente un messaggio, era una cosa che lo faceva stare bene, ma poi lui e Matteo si erano ritrovati a tre ore di treno e trovare il tempo per vedersi e fare quello che amavano diventava sempre più complicato.  
Ma con Matteo era sempre stato facile, si capivano senza davvero parlare e anche se spesso si ritrovavano con idee diverse c’era sempre un modo per essere felici entrambi. Luca non si preoccupava neanche se gli scriveva più volte al giorno anche per qualcosa di stupido, tipo una foto di quelle veramente pessime che tanto facevano ridere Matteo o anche per parlargli dell’ultimo libro che si era ritrovato a leggere seduto contro il muretto del palazzetto.  
Sentire la mancanza di qualcuno era qualcosa che aveva accettato dal primo momento in cui aveva deciso di fare della pallavolo la sua vita e il suo lavoro, era ovvio che si sarebbe ritrovato in giro per il mondo lontano dalle persone che per lui erano casa.

La mancanza di casa era una cosa che invece appariva e scompariva nei periodi di festa, dopo aver trascorso qualche giorno con i suoi era davvero difficile trovare nuovamente la sua dimensione, tornare a Trento e riprendere il solito ritmo.  
Luca passava la maggior parte del tempo con i suoi o con gli amici, quelli con cui era cresciuto, che lo avevano visto fare figuracce ancora prima che la pallavolo entrasse nella sua vita.

Luca sentiva la mancanza di molto cose, se ne era reso conto una sera dopo gli allentamenti e la cosa lo aveva fatto sorride anche se solo per un momento.  
Ma soprattutto, Luca sentiva la mancanza di Simone, capitava sempre più spesso anche se lo aveva salutato solo poche ore prima.  
Sentiva la mancanza delle sue mani vicino alle sue, della sua risata che sembrava riempire ogni angolo di casa, dei suoi occhi che sembrava chiedergli sempre affetto, la mancanza di tutte quelle piccole cose che Simone portava con sé.  
Sentiva la mancanza del suo corpo caldo al mattino, del bacio del buongiorno quelle volte che il palleggiatore rimaneva a dormire dai suoi o si ferma da Pippo per una serata tra di loro.  
E Luca ne sentiva la mancanza, sentiva la mancanza di tutto quello che erano diventati in quei mesi dopo aver realizzato che tra di loro sembrava esserci qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia.  
Si erano lasciati andare e Luca si era ritrovato innamorato di questo ragazzino iper attivo che non smetteva un attimo di sorridere o farlo sentire amato.

Luca sentiva la mancanza di Simone in un freddo pomeriggio di inizio gennaio mentre Simone era con dei compagni di corso in biblioteca a studiare e Luca sapeva di sembrare un ragazzino ma non aveva resistito.  
Simone gli aveva sorriso non appena era uscito dal palazzo e Luca si era sentito subito meglio.  
“Sarei passato da te dopo, lo sai?”  
“Non farmi sembrare più stupido di quando già non mi sento, per favore.”  
Simone aveva sorriso e quel senso di mancanza che fino ad ora sembrava aver bloccato Luca in una dimensione diversa da quella reale aveva allentato la presa lasciandolo respirare di nuovo.  
Luca sentiva la mancanza di Simone e semplicemente lo aveva baciato circondando la sua vita con un braccio per tenerlo vicino mentre l’altra mano si era soffermata ad accarezzare la guancia del palleggiatore.  
Simone sorrideva ancora quando il bacio era terminato lasciando anche Luca incapace di smette di sorridere a sua volta.   
Ed era impossibile per Luca non sentire la mancanza di momenti come quello anche se li aveva vissuti solo da poco, ricordare il sapore di Simone sulle labbra non era come averlo vicino, costante.  
Luca si era innamorato di Simone lentamente, era iniziato con piccole mancanze per poi essere qualcosa di più importante, di più bello.   
“Ci vediamo dopo a casa ok? Porto qualcosa da mangiare.”  
“Ti fermi a dormire?”  
Luca lo chiede con il sorriso perché quel ‘porto da mangiare’ era qualcosa che sapeva di casa, aveva il sapore di qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi ma lo rendeva estremamente felice.  
La risata di Simone aveva nuovamente riempito tutto e si, Luca sapeva che Simone si sarebbe fermato a dormire, non solo quella sera ma anche per tante altre.

Mancanza.  
Luca era una di quelle persone che aveva imparato a convivere con le mancanze, poi si era reso conto che definirsi in quel modo era più giusto, che spesso sentire la mancanza di qualcosa non ti rendeva debole ma solo conscio che spesso non si può fare tutto da soli, che bisogna avere sempre qualcuno.  
Quando Luca aveva incontrato per la prima volta Simone non avrebbe mai detto che quel ragazzo sarebbe diventato il centro del suo nuovo mondo a Trento ma era successo, nulla poteva renderlo più felice.

**Author's Note:**

> Un grazie a tutte quelle persone che sono arrivate fino a qui e a quelli che magari leggeranno anche le altre parti di questa piccola raccolta.  
> Alla prossima!!


End file.
